vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Osiris (SMITE)
|-|Default= |-|Exalted One= |-|Lord of Silence= |-|Black Knight= |-|Code Breaker= |-|Golden= Summary Never has there been, nor shall there be a king more perfect than Osiris. Son of the Earth God, Geb, Osiris was divine royalty by birth, and all the land his birthright. Benevolence and prosperity were the hallmarks of his reign. Would that he had been left to shape the world, but the jealousy of his brother, Set, changed the course of fate. Seeking to usurp the throne, Set deceived and murdered his brother, tearing his body to pieces and casting them across the land. Isis, Osiris' wife, secretly fled while Set plunged the kingdom into darkness. For years she toiled to reassemble her husband while his spirit form, his Ba, endured. Yet for all her searching, she could not find every part of him, and Isis was forced to reanimate Osiris without. Though not strong enough to defy Set in this incomplete form, Osiris gave Isis a son that would topple the tyrant Set and restore balance to Egypt. What remains of Osiris is a fragment of what he once was. Robbed of his crown over the earth, he now governs the realm of the dead with the same benevolence he ruled the living. But darkness looms again, and though broken, Osiris refuses to sit idly by. Mustering the last of his strength and spirit, Osiris seeks to change the course of fate, this time for the light over darkness. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Osiris, Broken God of the Afterlife Origin: SMITE Gender: Male Age: At least thousands of years old Classification: Deity, Egyptian God, God of the Afterlife Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4 and 7), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid), Body Control, Energy Projection and Ectoplasm Manipulation (Via Spirit Flail, can generate and manipulate ghostly energy), Fire Manipulation (Can burn off fragments of his body), Non-Corporeal (By losing his limbs via Fragmented), Soul Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with souls and spirits. Can rip a fragment of his enemies's spirit via Lord of the Afterlife) Creation (Via Judgment Tether, can create tethers to bind his enemies), Statistics Amplification (Via Fragmented), Dimensional Travel, Weapon Mastery Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Comparable to other regular gods, including his brother Set who is one of the strongest Egyptian gods) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep up with other regular gods) Lifting Strength: At least Stellar '(Comparable to other gods who can displace stars) 'Striking Strength: At least Large Star Class, possibly Universal+ (Can harm other regular gods) Durability: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (Can take his from other regular gods) Stamina: Unknown, possibly Limitless Range: Standard melee range, extended melee range with weapons, at least dozens of meters via powers Standard Equipment: Flail, Sickle, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Very High due to being a deity Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fragmented:' Each time Osiris uses an ability he burns away a fragment of his body, gaining Magical and Physical Damage Mitigation for each missing fragment. After losing 8 fragments, he becomes his spirit form. He may walk through enemies and enemy blockers, and his Basic Attacks do not incur a movement penalty. This effect lasts for 6 successful Basic Attacks. *'Sickle Strike:' Osiris throws his Sickle forward. It stops at the first enemy hit, dealing damage and slowing them. The Sickle remains for the duration of the slow. *'Spirit Flail:' Osiris imbues his flail with spiritual energy, striking at the target ground location. Enemies hit take damage, and Osiris gains movement speed. If an enemy is under the effect of Sickle Strike, the target slow is increased in power and duration. *'Judgment Tether:' Osiris flings out mummy wraps, tethering himself to all nearby enemy gods. Targets hit deal reduced damage over the next 4s. The tether can be broken by targets moving far enough away from Osiris. Targets still in range when the duration expires are Stunned. *'Lord of the Afterlife:' Osiris sheds any remaining fragments, gaining the benefit of his Passive, and leaps forward. Osiris targets all enemy gods in the landing area, and rips a fragment of their spirits out, dealing damage and preventing them from healing. Targets are rooted for 0.4s during the attack. Enemy minions in the target area also take damage. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Energy Users Category:Ectoplasm Users Category:Fire Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Soul Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Creation Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Gods Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Leaders Category:Good Characters Category:Flail Users Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:SMITE